Namida
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Aunque no es su intención lastimar a Nitori, y a Gou, y a Haruka mismo, lo hace. Tanto Nitori como Gou se apartan, dándole tiempo, espacio; Haruka no. Suelta un comentario ridículo, tipo: "Te dije que leer tanto shojo es malo para la salud", y Rin sólo atina a llorar más fuerte. "Esto es algo romántico, ¿no?" *Rin/Haru/Rin*.*BL* Fluff?


**Renuncia:** todo de Kyoto Animation.

Solamente vi _Free!_ por esta pareja. He dicho *se mata*

* * *

**NAMIDA.**

Al estar con Haruka, Rin sabe que son opuestos. Lo más opuestos que se puede ser, como fuego y hielo chocando entre sí, danzando al compás de sus diferencias. Aunque el término exacto sería _nadando_. Son hombres, después de todo, no bailan.

Y no necesita hojear las revistas que Gou intencionalmente "deja olvidadas" en su cuarto, cuando lo visita. Esas donde la sección de los signos del zodiaco es como una bofetada en la mejilla, al afirmar sin escrúpulos que los Acuario y Cáncer no se llevan, que _algo_ entre dos personas como ellos es imposible.

«_Siempre eres tan egoísta, Rin…_»

Sí, es un egoísta, a final de cuentas. Y Haruka, aunque lo demuestra en escasas ocasiones, siempre ve primero por los amigos. Haruka es demasiado amable y libre. Sin ataduras. Nunca ha tenido la necesidad de esconderse tras una máscara de aparente disgusto y gracias a eso lleva una vida sencilla, donde nadar es vivir y vivir es nadar.

«_Abandoné y retomé la natación por ti, sólo quería que lo supieras._»

Y es por eso que una diminuta parte de sí le odia. Porque sin importar qué, Haruka siempre termina triunfando donde él no. Y _duele_, siempre va a doler, el saber que todos esos años de ausencia, mientras Haruka reía y sufría y temía, no estuvo ahí. A su lado.

Él sabe que el tiempo cambia a la gente, que incluso la amistad más intensa se rompe. Pero que no todo cambia. Que ciertas cosas prevalecen.

Al ver a Haruka, Rin lo confirma, aunque no hace falta tenerle en frente; aquello es un incentivo.

Mira sus ojos azules, profundos e infinitos. Y es consciente de que daría todo por zambullirse en éstos y lograr entender a Haruka con facilidad, sin necesidad de silencios tediosos o gritos exasperados. Sólo desea que los horóscopos mientan un poquito, y que Haruka sea más sincero.

Pero él lo arruina todo. Pese a que se esfuerza, en serio que sí, no sirve de nada. Y le dan ganas de romper cosas —cualquiera, menos el corazón de Haruka—, empeorando la situación. Y entonces empieza a llorar y morderse los labios, lastimándose, a él y los que le rodean. Es en ocasiones como esa, donde su competitividad le provoca rabia. Y piensa vagamente en las revistas de Gou, en que es verdad que un tiburón y un delfín no nacieron para llevarse bien, y que es la naturaleza del primero destruir al segundo.

Más lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas. Ejerce más presión en los colmillos.

«_Yo sólo quería nadar contigo. Eras tú, siempre fuiste tú, la razón por la que yo…_»

Y aunque no es su intención lastimar a Nitori, y a Gou, y a Haruka mismo, lo hace. Tanto Nitori como Gou se apartan, dándole tiempo, espacio; Haruka no. Haruka permanece impasible, observándolo con cierto reproche y más confundido que nunca.

Suelta un comentario _ridículo_; tipo: «Te dije que leer tanto 'shojo' es malo para la salud» y Rin sólo atina a negar con brusquedad, entre risas medio histéricas, breves y contenidas.

Se lamenta por ir al club y desenterrar el trofeo, al hacerlo, sólo sacó la tapa de sus emociones. Y se lamenta más por ir a la playa, a meditar, cuando el mundo parece desmoronarse a su alrededor. Lo único que no es capaz de lamentar, es haberlo conocido. A él, sobre los demás.

Haruka se acuclilla a un lado; el mar acaricia la arena. Rin se niega a mirarlo, no vale ni siquiera defender el género de manga que leía en antaño. Se siente ligeramente estúpido, lloriqueando como una niña pequeña.

Sabe que son opuestos. Que Haruka merece a alguien mejor. Lo sabe, y _aun así_…

Haruka lo coge por la sudadera, disminuyendo las distancias frota sus narices, con los ojos cerrados. Y aunque su intención es la mejor Rin llora más fuerte. Titubeante, entrelaza los dedos de Haruka con los suyos, y corresponde el gesto, suave, muy suave. Pronto sus bocas se encuentran, en silencio, y Rin comprende que Haruka lo ha vuelto a disculpar, que está dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo. Y que cada vez es más fácil pedir perdón.

Se siente como ser mecido por una ola. A veces turbia y salvaje, otras, rítmica y apacible. Pero nunca desagradable.

«Esto es algo romántico, ¿no?»

Y es que mientras el océano se encuentre atrapado en la mirada de Haruka, mientras el tiburón y el delfín naden en la misma agua, incluso separados por una brecha enorme, Rin nunca dejará de quererlo.

**#End**


End file.
